Shelter for night
by Lag Seeing84
Summary: Sasori need shelter for night. He saw a house and thought it was empty but was surprised when he saw a girl opening the door. After that night, The girl hate him.


"Danna, you stay here, this mission is easy so I can handle it by myself, un."

"Okay but don't take too long, you know that I don't like to wait."

"Yeah yeah."

Deidara then flew away on his bird.

Sasori stood outside of some village. He kept on waiting for his partner until it was time for sun to set.

'_Tch, that brat.I did not know that he would make me wait for so long, looks like he died in such an easy mission. I am going back to base ,he will come back if he is alive or else it's confirm he is dead.'_

It's dark now and all of a sudden rain started. Sasori tched in annoyance. He need to search for shelter. He spotted a small house in a distance. The house was on the outskirts of the village. The house look abandoned and not in much good condition.

'_looks like this house is empty_.'

When he went near the small house.He feel someone presence inside. The door looked like it can fall at any moment. A little pressure, that's all it will take. He knocked on the door with his puppet hiruko tail. He don't care if the door broke.

A girl was inside the house and she was surprised to hear someone knocking.

'_Who would be there at this time?'_

She stood up. The floor creaking at her every step. She opened the door and her eyes met with no one?

Outside, Sasori was surprised to hear creaking sound from inside. He thought that the house is empty. The sound grew closer and closer and soon the door was opened by a girl.

The girl looked down.

"Eeekk..."

The girl was shocked to see an scary humped old man.

"I want shelter."

The girl nodded and let him in. Because she was kind and after seeing an oldman at her door, she couldn't say no to stay plus it's raining heavily.

The house was very old, small and only one roomed. At one corner, the roof was leaking. The house/room was lit only by the lamp she was carrying.

'_hm I thought that this run-down hut would be empty.'_

"umm..old man I..."

Sasori scowled from inside his puppet Because he is not an old man.

The girl saw the old man turning towards her and glaring at her.

All of a sudden the old man ripped off his cloak. Her eyes widen. She saw that old man back spilt open and a hand came out. She was freaked out and stumbled backwards and her lamp that she was carrying fell from her hand while she try to shield her head by her hands.

Due to fear, no voice come out of her throat. Seconds passed and nothing happened, She slowly lowered her hand and saw a figure standing still.

With shakey hand, she picked the lamp from the floor.She hesitantly stepped closer to get a clear view and saw a red hair boy staring at her with dull eyes.

"B-B-B-BOY...O-O-OLD M-MAN...y-you.."

Sasori didn't reply. He picked up his cloak and put it on. Then he did a hand sign and the body of the old man disappear with puff of smoke.

"Y-You are a shinobi?"

No reply.

Sasori turned towards her. He kept on staring at her with his hazy eyes not saying anything. A drop of water fell on his hair. He looked up and saw that the roof was leaking. He walked towards a corner and sat down there.

* * *

She didn't know that she would be having guest so she only had three pieces of riceballs and that was for herself.

_'I have work to do tomorrow and I'm very hungry. I will keep two for myself .'_

"Here eat."

She sat in front of him and placed a plate with one riceball before him.

Sasori didn't move or reacted. He looked at the plate and then at her.

She feel troubled under his gaze.

'_M__aybe he is thinking that I am greedy to only give him only one and eating two myself b-but I am hungry and I even have work to do tomorrow! But he's a ninja and he need more energy than me.'_

Feeling guilty, she picked a riceball from her plate and placed it on his plate.

"Okay. You can have this."

Sasori kept on staring at her. Now she was starting to feel uneasy under his stare.

She shoved her plate towards him and stood up.

"Here. You can eat all this...I-I-I..am not hungry."

And turned away from him. She don't want to look at him while he eat. She don't to embarrass herself in front of him by drooling.

Moments passed and she didn't feel any movement from him. So she turned her head and saw him STILL STARING AT HER!!

"W-What? I don't have more."

No reply.

She gawked at him in shock.

"Why are you staring at me? You are not planning on eating me, are you?She said a little afraid on remembering the scene when he came out of that old man body.

"I can't."

"Of course you can't. Do you think i will let you eat me. I gave you all my riceballs but am not giving you my body. I am so hungry that i just hear you talking and i thought that you can't talk. Wait What?"

"What?" She asked again.

"I don't eat." He said.

_' "I don't eat" he said. Maybe he mean that he is not hungry. So that means I can eat the riceballs!! so i don't have to starve._

She was so happy, she stuffed all the riceballs in her mouth. '_God! i was so hungry.'_

* * *

She gave Sasori an old ragged blanket to sleep. She held her arm with blanket for him to take.

He simply looked at her with his bored eyes.

"What? Not again with the staring. Here take it. Don't you want to sleep? It's raining outside, you will be cold all night."

She was now annoyed at his behaviour.

Sasori looked at the blanket.

'_H__e might be thinking whether to take the blanket or not. My blanket might be old but it's not bad.' _She was feeling embarrassed now. She shifted her glance to the floor.

Her hands started to hurt. She was wondering how many hours would he keep her waiting.

"I don't sleep."

* * *

The girl was sleeping on a mat with blanket on her. She was wide awake. She turn around to see if he was still staring at her and her answer was yes. He is still looking at her.

Soon time passed. Her eyes lids grew heavier and she closed her eyes.

'_I'm getting bored and it's still raining heavily outside. This girl is asleep now it's no fun watching her now.'_

Sasori was in thought when he feel a water drop on nose.

'_Why does these roof starts to leak only at the place where i am? It's the second time_.'

Irritated, He scooted aside. He put the blanket beside him which she had shoved in his face.

So sasori took out his scroll and summoned his unfinished puppets and started working on them.

The girl woke up from her dreams when she feel an urge to sneeze. While she was waiting for sneeze, She heard some noise from behind her.

She sit up and turned around, her eyes widen and some wood dust went inside her eyes and the sneeze which was about to come gets stuck. Her eyes stinging.

Sasori notice her and almost laugh on seeing her weird twitching face.

"Ahh!" She was rubbing her eyes to remove the wood dust. Her eyes were now teary and red.

He was making his puppet with all the equipments and wood pieces and wood dust everywhere making her room a mess .

She open her mouth, "WH--" but a piece of small wood entered inside her mouth.

She removed it and coughed. Taste of wood inside her now.

"What are you doing?" She looked down and feel scared on seeing human body and wood.

She don't know they are puppets. They look so much like human and after all they are made from human. Sasori smirk on seeing her scared face.

She got up and brought a broom from corner of her room. She started walking to where he was sitting but when she arrived near him,

"Ahhh!!"

She fell backwards on her butt. She stepped on something pointed and blood was oozing out from her feet.

Sasori stopped making his puppet and looked up at her.

"I-I stepped on something pointed..maybe a nail or some pointed wood scrape."

"Oh I see."

Then he went back to fix his puppet arm.

She can't believe what she saw. She was furious at him. She stood up, her pain overpowered by anger. She stomped where he sat and halted.

"Get up." she ordered.

He lifted his head up and stared at her for few seconds. She didn't back down. She also stared down at him, patiently waiting for him to stand up.

He rolled his eyes, then again went back to his work.

That's it!! She was so angry. She tried to kicked the hand on which sasori was working but he is shinobi so he caught her feet before it can even touch his puppet hand.

Now, Sasori was angry.

'_How dare she to touch my puppet.'_

She tried to tug her leg back but he had an iron grip. His eyes shadowed by his hairs. He slowly lift his head up. She gulped. She was now scared for her life.

He roughly let go of her legs and stood up. She stumbled backwards but managed to balance herself.

She tried to avoid looking at him and shifted her gaze at the corner where water drops was hitting her floor.

Sasori took a threatening step towards her. The floor creaked under him. She squealed in fear. _'God help me. I helped a wrong person.'_

Just then, the floor beneath his feet crack and broke and his feet got stuck and he fell on his knees.

"NO! MY FLOOR!"

He shot him a dangerous glare.

"S-S-SORRY!"

He looked up at her. He was still angry.

'_I am angry but why? I am a puppet. I don't have emotions. I shouldn't be angry.'_

His wide open eyes went back to half open bored eyes and his face turn back to emotionless one.

"Eh.." Her shoulders slumped on seeing his transformation.

* * *

"Here. Clean your mess. I am going back to sleep."

She held the broom in front of him to take. He looked at the broom then to her.

"Just take it already." She shoved it at him.

He make no sign of movement. The broom fell on the floor. An irk mark appear on her head.

"Pick it up and please clean this mess, i am going back to sleep."

She turned around as she said that and walked towards her mat. She waited for a moment and turned around to see if he had started cleaning but she saw that He had not even picked the broom from the floor. He was just STARING AT HER!!

She fall on her knees defeated. She wanted to pull her hair or his head. She stayed like that for a moment then she stood up and went towards him.

She crouched down to pick the broom but sasori kicked it and it slid away. She lifted her head to glare at him but no use. He didn't even look at her direction.

She stood up and went to get the broom. While coming back with broom in her hand, she was glaring at sasori and didn't notice the crack on floor made by sasori earlier.

"Ah!"

She fell on her knees.

Sasori snorted at her. She looked up at him in anger.

"It's because of you." She felt like crying.

"What? How childish! first you fell on your own and now blaming me. It's your fault from the start. When you fell on the floor from pain when you stepped on something pointed, the floor got cracks at that time so when I stepped on it, it broke. So, It's because of your weight."

The girl was shocked. She can't believe she heard him talking and that a lot.

"You should apologize me because i fall and hurt my knees."

Then finally his words sink in her brain.

"WHAT? No. It's not because of my weight. The floor is weak because it's old. I'm normal."

She took out her feet from the crack hole and get up, "Oh god. The hole got bigger." She walked up to him and held out the broom for him. This time he take it. She was so happy but didn't show it.

Sasori smirked at her. An irk mark appear on her head. She turned around and walked towards her mat to sleep.

* * *

On morning when she woke up, She saw that sasori left and she was furious at seeing the mess as it is.

Then her eyes fell on the blanket at one corner which she had given him at night. She hurried towards it and picked it up. It was dripping wet.

"He kept my blanket below a leaking roof. How careless! And My floor... I don't have money. I-I- I WILL NOT GIVE SHELTER TO ANYONE from now on."

* * *

**A/N: Hey readers! Thanks for reading. So How's it? Please give your Reviews**.

I** tried my best but if still there are some errors and mistakes, (＠_＠;)then i am sorry for that. This is SASORI one shot for now. If i'll get some idea then ****i may ****make it ****in chapters**.

* * *


End file.
